1. Field
The invention relates generally to a telephone, and more particularly, to a mobile telephone and a control method therefor.
2. Background of the Related Art
A mobile telephone may be classified into either a bar type mobile telephone where the keypad is exposed, a flip type mobile telephone where a cover is formed to protect the keypad, or a folder type mobile telephone where the main body and a cover body can be folded together. The folder type mobile telephone is especially popular. Because of its folding design, the folder type mobile telephone is compact and lightweight making it convenient to carry. However, in the conventional folder type mobile telephone, the display is located on the main body of the mobile telephone, or on the inner surface of the cover body or folder. Thus, once the folder type mobile telephone is folded or closed, the display is covered and hidden from view. Therefore, when the folder type mobile telephone is closed, the display is difficult to check, making it inconvenient to check, for example, the battery charge state, time of day or whether a message has been received.
In order to solve the problem of the hidden display of the folder type mobile telephone, a second or auxiliary display unit is placed on the outer surface of the cover body or folder such that it is visible when the mobile telephone is closed. With such an auxiliary display unit, displayed information can be viewed even when the folder type mobile telephone is closed.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional folder type mobile telephone includes a main body 10 and a folder 20 hinged at the main body 10. The folder 20 is rotatably mounted on a shaft in the hinge. The mobile telephone also includes an auxiliary display unit 21 located on an outer surface of the folder 20 and a main display unit 22 located on an inner surface of the folder 20. Also included in the mobile telephone is a keypad 11 consisting of number, power and function keys, and a microphone 12, all of which are formed on the inner surface of the main body 10 of the mobile telephone. During use, information entered through the keypad 11 may be displayed on the main display unit 22. A speaker 23 is also included in the mobile telephone and is located on the inner surface of the folder 20.
In operation of the conventional mobile telephone, when the folder 20 is opened and the mobile telephone is turned on, information such as remaining battery capacity and signal reception strength may be displayed on the main display 22. The time of any received calls, and whether a message has been left or received may also be displayed on the main display unit 22. Any characters or numbers entered through the keypad 11 are also displayed. In addition, information such as a date or time may be displayed. Thus, when the folder 20 is closed, power to the mobile telephone is turned off and no information is displayed on the main display unit 22, and when the folder 20 is opened, power is turned on and information is displayed on the main display unit 22 The mobile telephone can also be placed in standby mode where the folder is closed, but the mobile telephone is not turned off and can still receive calls.
To augment the inaccessible main display unit 22 when the folder type mobile telephone is in standby mode, information such as reception strength, messages received, remaining battery capacity, or time can be viewed on the auxiliary display unit 21 located on the outer surface of the folder 20. Since the auxiliary display unit 21 is on the outer surface of the folder 20, the conventional folder mobile telephone is more convenient to use because information otherwise only displayed on the main display unit 22 can be viewed even when the folder 20 is closed.
Due to the location of the main display unit 22 and the auxiliary display unit 21 of the conventional mobile telephone, only the main display unit 22 can be viewed when the holder 20 is open such as when transmitting a short message or accessing a wireless information network. Thus, in the conventional folder type mobile telephone, since the main display unit 22 and the auxiliary display unit 21 are fixed on opposite surfaces of the folder, the auxiliary display unit 21 and the main display unit 22 can not be used simultaneously. Such an arrangement of the displays causes an inefficient utilization of the mobile telephone components. Another problem with the conventional arrangement of the two displays in the conventional folder type mobile telephone is due to the main display unit 22 and the auxiliary display unit 21 being respectively attached to the inner surface and the outer surface of the folder 20. Accordingly, the folder 20 must be relatively thick making the mobile telephone less compact.